


Mensagem de adeus

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Eva nem falou com ela antes de partir.





	Mensagem de adeus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871967) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #093 - message (mensagem).

Eva nem falou com ela antes de partir, ela só lhe deixou uma mensagem explicando que precisavam dar um tempo. Ela não estava nem surpresa, não realmente, depois de tudo que aconteceu no ano anterior, ela se jogou no trabalho para não pensar sobre as coisas, e isso significava que nunca tinha tempo para passar com Eva. Ela nem podia se lembrar da última vez que se viram enquanto ambas estavam acordadas, provavelmente semanas antes. Isso não vinha como uma surpresa, mas ainda doía. Gostaria de ter feito as coisas de forma diferente, mas era tarde demais para isso agora.


End file.
